Patronus: A Harry Potter Next Generation fanfiction
by ACreatureOfTheDark
Summary: The next generation have their first patronuses. Which memory do they choose? And does it work? First attempt at chapters! Not all of the next gen...sadly
1. Teddy

**Author's Note: Hello! This is my first fanfic where we will have chapters. So I'm nervous. **

**The Harry Potter Next Gen have their first patronuses. **

**Hope you like it! **

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

**- A Creature Of The Dark**

* * *

><p>It was his parents tucking him into sleep.<p>

Teddy Lupin, in his DADA class was asked by his godfather and guest teacher, Harry Potter, to produce a patronus. To conjure one, he had to remember the happiest moment of his life. And he did so.

All his life, when Teddy tried to remember his parents, the first memory that would come to his mind was this – his father, with his worn out but happy face, glancing at his son lovingly while turning off the lamp next to his crib and then turning to peck his wife, Nymphadora or rather, Tonks as she liked people to call her who had a glisten in her eyes and the bubblegum pink hair was hard to miss.

This was the happiest memory Ted had, and he was determined to cling to it the rest of his life.

Letting the emotions course through his veins, the wonder when he heard little stories about his parents, the relief when he discovered he wasn't only one, and moreover _he wasn't alone_, Teddy uttered in less than a whisper, "Expecto Patronum."

For a moment nothing happened. For that ghastly second, Teddy thought that if _that_ memory wasn't happy enough to conjure the patronus, then he would never be able to produce one.

But a wisp of light came from the tip of his wand. Expectation bloomed in his heart and he concentrated on the sweetest memory he had until the faint wisp developed into a constant glow.

His heart hammering, Ted raised his wand. He was dimly aware of the gasps and the stares he was receiving but his mind and heart tried the hardest not to lose focus.

Since the memory was dim, he decided to add the second best memory to concentration- his mother's laugh, like a spring breeze, the smell of flowers, like the nymphs were in an especially good mood.

The light grew brighter and larger till it expanded and rather than bursting from his wand, a shape emerged slowly. Its light was so bright that spots danced in front of Teddy's eyes and he had to close them and other students had to cover their vision.

As the metamorphagus opened his eyes a while later, he didn't know what to feel.

Standing regally in front of him was a large wolf, with seemingly soft yet rugged fur, its ears perked up and intelligent eyes staring into its conjurer dead in the eye.

Teddy gulped. He wasn't ignorant of his father's werewolf-ishness. Was it a sign, or a reminder or simply trait he had inherited?

Whatever it was, Teddy couldn't help but let pride surge through his body. He was positively his parents' son. His father was a werewolf and his mother's patronus had changed into a wolf when she fell in love with the said werewolf.

As hard as it was, he broke eye contact with the wolf standing in front of him, and looked around the class. Sure enough, students were gaping at him; some even had their mouths hanging. But Teddy didn't dwell. He was searching for the bright emerald eyes which always twinkled when Teddy acted as a reminder, which were always filled with a kind of knowingness that couldn't be explained.

Teddy found those eyes, which were now twinkling. He looked up to the face of Harry Potter who was at a corner of the class, apparently helping a struggler previously, his own patronus, the stag, standing next to him. He had a small smile and _something_ in his face made Teddy feel that he had made his godfather very, _very_ proud.

With a small nod, Harry turned back to the struggler, shaking the kid out of awe.

The stag and the wolf looked at each other, and Teddy felt oddly scared. It was predator and prey looking at each other, less than twenty feet away. But as he looked at them assessing the other, he was stunned to see both relaxed, as if they had found a long lost friend.

He was struck with realization that both of Harry's and Teddy's fathers were best friends and both were strongly related to their sons' patronuses.

The stag suddenly trotted up to the wolf, nuzzled against its ear as if persuading and then, they burst through the room, running as if they were partners in it, which was ironic because James potter the first and Remus Lupin actually were partners in running, at the full moon.

While gazing at the two magnificent animals, Teddy didn't notice a certain blonde making her way towards him.

"That was _great_, Teddy," Victoire Weasley said softly as she reached him.

He was grateful for her concern. She knew about his parents as much as he did and she also knew that he'd used his parents' memory. She had discovered long ago that it was a touchy subject for him and he was thankful that she had come up to him in his moment of vulnerability.

One word that got out wrong from the speaker's mouth and he would break down. He wasn't so sensitive but his parents were always a weakness…and strength too.

"Are you okay?" Victoire lightly touched his arm and said.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. More than okay. I'm awesome!" Teddy replied, lightening the mood, and putting his goofy smile on.

She shook her head and replied with a smile, "_Sure_ you are. Now help me here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Enjoyed it? I always imagined Teddy and Victoire as friends. And then a couple. And I really hope that Harry will take the 'guest teacher' post in Hogwarts. <strong>

**Please review! All criticism is accepted :D **

**Also which character should I write next?**

**Check out my other stories too!**

**Thanks!**


	2. James

**Author's Note: Hello again! New chapter!**

**Hope you like it!**

**- A Creature of The Dark**

* * *

><p><em>Pride. <em>

Pride washed over James like a tidal wave. He was more like his namesake than many thought. James Potter the first, his grandfather, also had a stag for a patronus. Harry Potter, his father, also had one. And now, James the second was carrying on the legacy.

The little male deer galloped with a larger one around, both glowing brightly in the dark.

James turned to look at his father standing behind him, the moon making his eyes sparkle.

"See, I told you. I knew you could do it," Harry said, with a proud smile on his face.

James returned the smile.

Until a few weeks ago, he was constantly pestering his father to teach him the patronus charm after he had heard his mum and Aunt Hermione talk about Harry's patronus talents.

The eldest son of Harry Potter then asked his Uncle Ron, his dad's best friend and the 'cool' uncle to tell more about patronuses, his dad's patronus and then, he came to know about his granddad.

When Harry finally agreed to teach him, in exchange of good behavior, James was willing. For the first few days, all his attempts were in vain. Harry said that the memory was not happy enough but James was sure that the feeling when he first rode the broom was the happiest moment of his life yet.

Or so he thought.

After a few days, James concentrated more, determined to produce a patronus. Slowly, faint wisps of light came from the tip of his wand. He concentrated harder. The wisps were stronger but nowhere near producing a corporeal patronus.

James grew frustrated those days, stomping his foot and running to his room to vent out the anger.

He would secretly try in his room in the dark of the night, whispering the incantation. He didn't achieve anything but the same wisps.

One night when he thought that he could try no more, that he wasn't capable of conjuring a patronus, he lay on his bed, thinking. Thinking about all the happy times he had. With his family, with his friends.

And a memory struck in his mind.

The next night, after Harry had come home from work, he and James went to the backyard for their usual training. Harry noticed a slight change in his son's behavior; he was more jittery and excited than the last couple of days.

James strode into the backyard, confident that _now_ he'll have a proper patronus in front of him.

They went through their normal procedure of calming the nerves and then James concentrated on the memory.

It was his fifth birthday, and James was sitting on the stairs with a sad look. The party was halfway through but his father didn't yet come from work. The five year old refused to cut his cake without his father.

Just when he was about to go up to his room in despair, Harry burst through the front door, hair all messed up, his glasses out of place and his robes wrinkled. He looked up to his son, who was in mid-step and said, "Happy birthday, Jamie."

James was so delighted that his father had come that he practically flew down the stairs, ran to his father, and tackled him in a hug. "Thanks, Dad," he whispered when Harry leaned down to look his son in the eye.

It was James' happiest memory. It felt extremely good that his father had tried his best to arrive at his birthday party from a hard day of work just to say those three words. It made James feel that he wasn't ignored by his parents, no matter how busy they were or how famous they were.

He didn't need to focus much as the joy was so instantaneous and so…..humungous. He said loudly, "Expecto Patronum!"

A blast of light erupted from the tip of his wand and James watched in wonder.

The light morphed itself to a handsome young stag, its antlers not so big but existent. It gazed at James for a few seconds with soft eyes before turning to a larger and older stag behind James, which Harry had conjured silently.

Both the stags looked at each other, and then turned away to run in the country-side.

James Potter the second proved that day that he was _more_ than a pretty face and _more_ than a rich kid living off of his father's money.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please review and favourite!<strong>

**Thanks :D**

**P.S: Whom should I write about next?**


	3. Albus

**Author's Note: Here's Albus' chapter!**

**I spent quite some time on this so hope you like it!**

**Happy reading!**

**P.S: McGonagall is a badass.**

**- A Creature Of The Dark**

* * *

><p>He was fascinated with the dolphin gliding in the air around him like it was swimming in water.<p>

Watching his father teach James the patronus charm, Albus couldn't say that he wasn't jealous.

But a spark of rebellion and courage and determination had overcome him and here he was, near the Great Lake in Hogwarts, breaking a dozen rules intentionally, just to test out whether he was able to produce a patronus without help.

It seemed foolish and impossible, but Albus was determined and he had practiced for days in his house and his dorm. He even went to the library to search for patronus- related books, making his cousin Rose, and his best friend Scorpius, suspicious.

Now, after sneaking out from Hogwarts' castle, past the prefects and Filch, with his Invisibility Cloak which Harry gave him on the first year, Albus felt a rush of excitement. He had never snuck out or used his Cloak at such a big extent. Sure, he went to the kitchens after curfew or to the Astronomy Tower, but _never_ outside the castle.

Calming his nerves, he closed his eyes and recalled what his father had said at Albus' first visit to King's Cross as a first year. Knowing that he was named after two men Harry had admired was not what made him happy. Not even that the Sorting Hat would take his choice in account.

It was the fact that he told _him_ and not Lily or James. He was stuck as a middle child, and a second son. He had to wear the hand- me- downs. But he didn't mind.

It was just that he rarely got his parents' full attention. Albus had grown not to take it to heart, knowing that his parents were trying their best...but it _hurt..._slightly.

That day when Harry had personally told him about the Sorting Hat and that The Boy Who Lived was almost sorted into Slytherin, Albus' conscience had burst with content. He had boarded the Hogwarts Express convinced that the sorting wouldn't be as bad as he assumed.

The memory brought a smile to his face.

Everybody had always said that he was kind of like Harry- a wonderful wizard but not realizing his capabilities.

But now, _now_ as he stood alone with the moon shining over him, Albus realized his capabilities to a certain extent.

His normal quiet nature wanted to get free, but not in the form of noise, but in the form of _magic_, in the form of _power_. His magic would be loud, defining his presence, a compensation for his quietness, an antithesis to his calm.

His body surged with adrenalin as he spoke the incantation loudly and clearly.

"Expecto Patronum."

Strands of light burst from his wand to form a long, muscular shape with little flaps at the side and a snout at the front but with no legs.

At first, Albus was confused. But soon, his confusion turned to wonder.

Without a moment's notice, the light- made dolphin in front of him started gliding through the air, at ease, making chattering sounds loud enough to wake up any living form around them in a twenty meter radius.

It did a back-flip in mid-air and dived in the water of the Great Lake, its bright form visible through the water. It burst out of the water and started swimming restlessly in the air again.

Albus almost laughed when he recalled something about a wizard's corporeal patronus being an animal form resembling the wizard's nature. Looking at the loud and noisy creature in front of him, he cracked up imagining everybody's reaction.

The calm, collected and quiet Albus Severus Potter had a jovial, restless and loud patronus? Impossible.

And he would say, "Possible."

His laughter subsided and the dolphin abruptly came to a stop in front of him, making chattering sounds non-stop.

"Ssh, buddy. We don't want anybody to hear us."

"I'm afraid the damage has been done, Mr. Potter."

Albus looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car as he heard the stern voice of Minerva McGonagall behind him.

He turned and gulped at the look the Headmistress was giving him.

"Uhh I'm sor-" he was cut off.

"Mr. Potter, you are well aware of the school's curfew rules, aren't you?"

Without waiting for a reply, she continued, "Perhaps, the best thing would be punishment. I had hoped you didn't turn out like your grandfather or father or mother or brother or sister for having a knack for _trouble_. But I was apparently wrong."

The youngest son of Harry Potter kept quiet and hung his head, staring at the ground. Oh Merlin, this wasn't the first time he was caught for breaking the rules, so he didn't even have the _chance_ of a warning.

"Although,"

His head shot up to see McGonagall smiling at the shining figure behind him.

"I see that you have successfully produced a patronus. Without any help, I believe?"

Albus could just nod his head.

She continued, "_Very_ few wizards can attain a patronus without guidance. Even your father couldn't do it without Remus Lupin's help."

Albus was shocked by this revelation.

"For this achievement, I will allow you to go free of punishment."

He couldn't believe his luck.

"But,"

His face fell.

"Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for breaking the rules."

At his crestfallen face, McGonagall sighed and said, "Thirty points will be awarded for achieving such a hard feat."

Albus bet that his eyes were as big as plates now.

"Off you go now. And make sure that your patronus vanishes. It's making quite a raucous."

And she left Albus who was gaping.

He heard something come from her that sounded _suspiciously_ like, "Potters and their rule- breaking great deeds."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Let me know.<strong>

**Please review and favourite!**

**I'm planning on writing Scorpious next!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Scorpius

**Author's Note: And a platinum-blonde wizard takes the stage!**

**Albus and Scorpius are best friends in this.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S: Hints of ScoRose**

**- A Creature Of The Dark**

* * *

><p>Scorpius wouldn't be hearing the end of it.<p>

The little furry ball was jumping its way through the mass of feet in the DADA classroom conducted by guest teacher Harry Potter, while Scorpius' best friend, Albus Potter was trying his hardest to stifle a laugh.

"Oh, cut it off already," Scorpius grumbled.

This made Albus shake with barely contained laughter. Some students around the room were already laughing without any shame. Scorpius would deal with them later.

But one teary- eyed redhead caught his eye.

She was at the back of the class, with her wand raised, and tears of mirth had welled up in her eyes. _How dare she?!_ – Scorpius thought.

He didn't know why this particular Weasley _always _caught his attention or why he was _always_ had this urge to bug her. Nonetheless, Scorpius made his way towards her.

"Found something funny, Weasley?" he snarled.

Rose Weasley, student extraordinaire, looked at him with deep blue eyes, biting her lips to refrain from laughing. At his scrunched up face, she couldn't hold it back and burst out giggling.

Scorpius must have looked _very_ pissed off because Rose stopped and took deep breaths.

"Ooohhh, Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin prince, lady's man and the _so-called_ hottest guy in Hogwarts in this year, has a cute little _squirrel _for a patronus?" and cue laugh.

"Shut up, Weasley! At least I _produced_ one. Seems like you aren't happy enough, huh? Who would have imagined Rose Weasley as a grumpy hag?" he growled, mentioning Rose's inability to conjure a patronus yet.

Rose's face immediately turned to stone, her expression all too familiar from the times he had teased her and she told him to bugger off. Oh, he had set her temper off all right. _Nobody_ beat Rose Weasley at academics. Except for maybe Scorpius Malfoy.

"Bugger off, Malfoy," she muttered, repeating the line.

Scorpius just huffed and walked away.

The squirrel was now standing on its two feet on a chair near the wall, head and hands twitching as if it had consumed too much caffeine.

Scorpius couldn't believe that he had concentrated so much to produce _that_. He couldn't help but feel that the memory of his parents having fun in the pool in Malfoy Manor had resulted to a small ball of fluff.

It was a summer and the Malfoy family was in their Manor. Draco Malfoy, now recovered from his war induced trauma was happily married to Astoria Greengrass and had a son Scorpius, who was an exact copy of his father. Draco had added a swimming pool to their Manor to 'modernize' it, although Astoria thought and appreciated that it was mostly because he wanted to free the Manor of the previous Malfoys' strict traditions.

While the three of them were playing near the pool, Astoria sneaked behind Draco and pushed him inside. Draco, caught off guard, fell into the water with a loud _splash!_

Astoria was busy laughing and so, her husband emerged from the water, coughing and with a playful glare at his wife's direction, grabbed her ankle and pulled her into the water with him.

When both of them emerged, baby Scorpius was giggling at the edge. Both 'adults' started splashing water at each other, and it soon drenched the baby, who was rolling on the ground, unable to stop laughing.

The memory always reassured Scorpius that his father was _not_ a bad person. It helped him remain sane in his first year, when people taunted him for being a son of a 'Death Eater', a 'traitor' and a 'power-hungry git'.

The squirrel on the chair spotted Scorpius and jumped off it to run on his furry little legs towards him. It did some ninja jumps and landed on Scorpius' left shoulder.

"Mate, that squirrel is _sure_ attracted to you," Albus snickered, and with him the dolphin behind him made a snickering noise.

_Like wizard, like patronus_ – Scorpius thought, shaking his head.

When he had come to know of his friend's patronus, he wasn't shocked very much. He always knew Albus had a loud and noisy side, he just hid it. The boisterous patronus was overdue.

Albus must have sensed his disappointment at the patronus because he sighed and dragged him to a nearby bench. His father, Harry Potter, nodded at them with a small smile, making Scorpius fight an urge to hide his face in embarrassment.

"Look, Scorp. You don't have to be disappointed at your patronus. It's a um….patronusification of your nature," Albus scratched his head at the new word.

"A squirrel is…well, I don't know much about animals but…. I think a squirrel is resourceful to itself. It's intelligent and smart. Before winter comes, it stores nuts, doesn't it? And it chills during the cold. Uh, no pun intended. Well, that's what _you_ do. You study everything before exams and you don't have to worry during the Treacherous Times." Scorpius smiled at the mention of their given name to examinations.

Albus continued, "It's also very protective of its family and so are you. It handles bullies quite well, and _man_, you are a master in it," they both laughed.

"And the most important similarity….." Albus' face turned grave. "You. Both. Are. Cute. Balls. Of. Fluff."

At this, he started laughing like a maniac, and Scorpius hit him hard on the head.

"Ow!" Albus complained.

The squirrel on Scorpius' shoulder started cheering. And the squeaks were directly in the platinum-blond haired wizard's ears.

"Oof! Stop screaming in my ear, squirrel!"

At his friend's small speech, Scorpius felt better.

Perhaps the teasing would be worth it. Perhaps the squirrel _was_ the 'patronusification' of him.

A burst of light and a glimpse of red hair at the back of the room caught his eye and he flinched as a loud screech hit his ears.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?It was a bit different from the others.<strong>

**Please review and favourite! Where's the spirit?!**

**Little cliffhanger at the end.**

**Next is Rose! **

**Thanks! **


	5. Rose

**Author's Note: So what was the loud screech that made Scorpius flinch?**

**Find out!**

**- A Creature Of The Dark**

* * *

><p>Good. <em>Finally <em>she could vent out her anger without people thinking she was a complete lunatic.

The screeches matched her fury and they had this sort of control that Rose always liked to have….over situations. They attracted attention of the whole class, every pair of eyes were on her and the parrot flapping wildly above.

But she was conscious of _only_ those silver ones, those sparkling grey eyes that seemed like pools of molten iron.

After Malfoy had produced a patronus, a cute one at that, she was laughing but inside, she was _furious_. Furious at him for producing one _before_ her, furious at the other students for looking at her in a way that made her feel worthless, as if the stares meant – _Rose Weasley could not conjure a patronus? How can she be the topper of her year?_

But she was furious mostly at _herself_ for being unable to cast the charm. She felt that she hadn't studied about the patronus much, or hadn't prepared or was just simply unhappy in her life.

And then _he_ had to come. And rub salt on the wound.

For some unknown reason, in their first year, it was her Malfoy had picked on. It was her he teased about the flaming red hair, the freckles. Not any other Weasley. Damn, he went along quite well with the other members of her expansive family. But why not her? Why did he always have to pick on _her_?

Due to his taunting, Rose had grown not to like him. Why did her family, especially Albus, like to have the git around?

She had always told him to bugger off when she had reached the peak of her Weasley temper. Sometimes he understood. Sometimes he didn't, which resulted in blasted windows, blackened faces, and probably a broken bone or two.

When he walked off and Al dragged him to a bench to talk, Rose took a deep breath and remembered her happy memories. She went through them one by one.

After reading so many textbooks, she had learnt that if she wanted to remember something from a mass of things, go through them like in a book, in an organized manner.

One memory stuck out from the pages of memories. It was one she had almost forgotten among many of the sort.

Ever heard of Weasley gatherings?

Rose was 12. A brilliant witch in Hogwarts already. It was the summer before second year, results for the first year were about to come, and _most_ of the Weasley family, all of those who had anything to do with the results, and anybody who was interested, had come to the Burrow.

The Weasley house was deformed as it is, but it _never_ ceased to be hospitable and cozy.

Everybody was in the little living room, crammed, a mass of redheads, barely _any_ walking space left. Weasleys and Potters were talking with their cousins, or siblings, or comforting each other about the results, or talking about Quidditch, or playing wizard chess, or pranking or just gazing around aimlessly.

Rose was with her mother, Hermione, at the back of the room, where nobody was looking at the jittery panicking red head. The witch was extra conscious of her results.

She had studied _hard_, harder than a fifth year studying for OWLs.

And now she was waiting.

Suddenly the sound of wings invaded the air and everybody became silent, which was eerie as it was very noisy before and in a moment…_silence_.

Around five barn owls, each carrying two packages landed on the table in the living room, cleared for that purpose. They dropped the packages and flew off without waiting. The students waiting for the results practically jumped on them to find theirs.

Rose was still with fear. Her mother went over to the table to pick the only package left and brought it. She looked at Rose comfortingly and opened the package to look at the parchment inside.

Rose watched in horror as her mother read the results. Slowly, Hermione's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she smiled, wide. When Rose came to know that she had aced _all_ her subjects and was the top of the year, scoring a 115 percent, _more_ than her mother, she was ecstatic.

But she was happier to know that her parents and family were so proud of her.

The happiest memory was her mother's proud smile.

With a non- verbal incantation, which she had mastered in her fourth year, a flying shape erupted from the tip of her wand and a loud screech pierced the air. The parrot flew though the air in a mad daze.

Rose almost giggled at the similarity. She mugged up from textbooks; the bird mugged up others speeches. Both were smart and witty. The tempers matched. The sharp tongues matched.

Her dark blue eyes found those silver ones staring at her, and she stared back, with challenge, with warning, but also with _admiration_.

In both their eyes, grudging admiration and respect bloomed.

The stares were broken by a voice, "Very good, Rosie. Now, everybody, back to your own spells," said Harry Potter.

Rose looked at Scorpius again, huffed and turned to look at her patronus. It was beautiful. It had intelligent eyes. The parrot assessed its conjurer and started flapping its wings wildly above her, screeching to the top of its voice.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please review!<strong>

**Also, in Albus' chapter, McGonagall was there. But it is said that she retired the year Albus came to Hogwarts. Well, in the story I thought it would be good to have a familiar face, so she was there. And I didn't want much details or precision about other things, so that the focus could be on the patronuses. But thanks to Vipera411 for pointing that out!**

**Its Fred the second next!**

**Thanks!**


	6. Fred

**Author's Note: This chapter is slightly bigger than the rest.**

**Expect crying and laughing. And feels. Loads of them.**

**- A Creature Of The Dark**

* * *

><p>The similarity creeped him out.<p>

Fred, named after his Uncle Fred who had died during the Second Wizarding War, had his pants pulled down, by a gibbering monkey, presently on its path to destruction.

That night in his house, when he was sneaking upstairs to his room from the kitchen at the dead of the night, he heard voices coming from his parents' room. He looked over to the clock and saw the time as 2 am.

What were his parents doing at such an ungodly hour? Was his father planning revenge on him for making him drink the Hiccoughing potion as an 'experiment'? Or…no no no not _that_.

He tip-toed to the door of his parents' room which was slightly ajar and he peeked inside. What he saw almost shocked him to oblivion.

His father, George Weasley, a prankster even in his adulthood, the funny Weasley, the cheeky Weasley, was crying, _crying_, with his head on his wife, Angelina's lap, and she was whispering soothing words to him while stroking his hair. It seemed like they had just woken up. The sheets in George's side of bed were mussed up.

Fred realized that his father just had had a nightmare.

He heard George say, "He's _gone, _Angie! He's gone, _forever_! He's not coming back! He _can't_ come back…."

Angelina whispered something which Fred could not hear.

"But he….he didn't even say goodbye! He just _left_! He left me and mum and dad and everybody else! We still were working on our shop….it was incomplete! He left in the middle of things. He left _me_ _alone_!" George sobbed.

In that horrible moment, Fred realized that the subject of George's sorrow was Fred Weasley the first, his namesake.

But the young wizard had never seen his father fret over his twin's death. He sure had those moments where his eyes lost focus and he obtained a grimace but with a small tap to his arms and he was brought back to reality. His other family members told Fred not to speak of his late Uncle as it was a sensitive topic for George and he might break down.

Now, looking at his idol's miserable state, Fred's heart constricted. His father looked like he had seen the devil himself, like all the happiness within him was lost, was non-existent, like half of his soul had gone on a stroll and hadn't come back and George couldn't find it no matter how hard he tried, as if there was nothing but despair.

He couldn't bear to see his father like this. He would _not_ allow it. All his life his mother had told him privately how much he reminded his father about Fred the first and how much _relief_ he brought to his father. He was going to continue that and would _not_ allow his father to fall in the sorrow of loss.

So, as he backed up into the living room in the ground floor, Fred pulled out his reliable wand, one which had ironically belonged to Fred the first, and let the image flood his mind.

His father, without his missing ear and Uncle Fred, alive and happy, were flying on identical broomsticks in the Great Hall, the year when, as Uncle Harry had told him, an old hag with kitties and pink clothes called Dolores Umbridge had taken over Hogwarts and had made their lives hell, and his father and his namesake had set off bewitched fireworks from their Weasley Wizard Wheezes during OWLs and had irked the pink harpy to no end.

He had seen this picture which had _somehow_ been captured during the mayhem. It had made a lasting impression on him; it was his inspiration in _all_ the years he had planned pranks, marveling at the execution. He hoped that _someday_, Merlin knows when, he would pull off such a great prank and irritate another toad-faced old woman.

So he whispered, "Expecto Patronum," in hopes to instill joy in _every_ pore of his father's being, ensuring that Fred hadn't left him, and he was _far_ from alone. Fred had come back again, with the same spirit, and numerous adventures awaited them.

Fred heard the whooping before he even saw the monkey. It immediately burst from his wand. The adrenalin pulsing in his veins, reaching the tips of his fingers, into his wand, charging it up with power, gave shape to this noisy, mischievous creature.

The silver monkey, with one look around the living room, started making loud chattering noises and jumped up a table, knocking a bowl, and then swished its strong tail, making a chair fall on the ground. It brought down the curtains, ripped the cover off the sofas with its nails, broke vases, spilled water and basically made the whole room look like a mini hurricane had destroyed it.

Before Fred even knew it, the monkey had stolen his belt and zipper, his pants were around his feet on the floor and he was left standing in his boxers in front of his wide-eyed parents.

Angelina looked like she might start yelling any moment now or throw a Quaffle straight into Fred's face. But Fred felt the corners of his lips twitching as he noticed his father shaking with silent laughter behind his wife, who was obviously thinking that he was red in the face with anger but couldn't actually see him or else she would have hit _him _with a Quaffle too.

George sobered up in a millisecond when Angelina turned to him, expecting him to chastize their son.

"Fr-Fred…son….I'm proud…oh _no_ …_disappointed_…I'm _very_ disappointed with you….it was such a good idea….I mean good idea of sleeping! You know Angie….and the neighbors must be _so_ irritated now….Great…._that was such a cool thing_!" George could not help himself anymore and he burst out laughing.

His laugh was so infectious that Angelina shook her head so as not to smile and immediately turned to her son. He could see in his mother's eyes that she was relieved that George was not crying anymore.

"Back to bed. _Now_," Angelina's voice cracked slightly at the end as she was trying her hardest not to laugh alongside her husband.

Fred sighed in relief at the quick escape, picked up his pants, noticing that his patronus had vanished, and trudged up the stairs. But then, "We _are _going to talk about this in the morning, son!" he heard his mother yell and Fred gulped in fear.

When he opened the door of his room….well, things were not in the best condition.

The sight was similar to the havoc downstairs and the patronus monkey was sitting on his study table, its face stuck inside a packet of Maltesers Fred had managed to sneak inside his room a few days ago.

"Oh no," Fred whispered, making the monkey look up and it obtained the mischievous look signaling that his room was about to get demolished.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? <strong>

**Review and let me know! Also favourite it! That would be great! :D**

**Tell me whom to write next...I don't really know.**

**Thanks and I will see you soon!**


	7. Hugo

**Author's Note: So i decided to write Hugo next.**

**Hugo's a Beater, James is Gryffindor Quidditch captain and Lily is Hugo's favourite sister. **

**This is going to be the last chapter though :( **

**- A Creature Of The Dark**

* * *

><p>Hugo felt like lying back and dozing off with his patronus. And he did <em>exactly<em> that.

A Christmas at the Burrow had resulted in the game of Truth or Dare at night after dinner.

All the cousins had crowded in the largest room available which happened to be their Uncle Charlie's.

They all sat on the floor and started the game and were having a fun time with occasional chicken dances, colored hair, puking pastilles, steaming ears and some _serious _confessions.

Hugo's turn came, he chose Dare and his sister, Rose, looked at him straight in the eye. Rose was what you would call a pushy sister. She badgered him to finish his homework, or clean his room or just pester him in general.

But Hugo didn't like it. What he liked was to lay back and do things in his own time, and it wasn't that he was lazy; it was just because he moved slowly and didn't like to do things in a rush.

So when Rose looked at him challengingly, he knew he had to do something that would push him to his limits. A voice in the back of his mind hinted something from his previous year at Hogwarts and how Rose had fanned over her patronus and had unleashed the fury of the parrot upon him when he had refused to pack his trunk beforehand.

"Hugo, brother, remember the patronus charm I told that I would teach you?" Rose cooed in a false sweet voice.

Hugo gulped. _Uh-oh_.

"Y-yes," he couldn't help his voice from wavering. _Merlin, he couldn't do it!_

The others were looking at the siblings with amusement, not missing the challenges Rose presented to Hugo with her stare.

It was Lily who broke the tension.

"Rosie, just get on with it," Lily looked at Hugo reassuringly. _Thank you, Lils_ – his eyes seemed to say, _Or else the tension would have killed me._

"Yup. I dare you, Hugo, to produce a full. Corporeal. Patronus."

The cousins let out gasps and chokes.

Only Teddy, James, Victoire and Rose were able to produce patronuses yet. And they did it when they were in their seventh years. Albus did it in his sixth and it was an exceptional feat. Hugo was _nowhere _nearly as efficient as him.

But it was a challenge and Gryffindors _never_ backed down from challenges. If anybody looked at Hugo in the eye at that moment, they would see fierce determination raging.

Hugo just nodded curtly, stood up, headed out in the backyard, and pulled out his wand. He was not of age, yes, but Grandpa Arthur had put on some spells around the Burrow to avoid detection of underage magic. _How_ he did it was a mystery, though.

A few adults were still in there and looked up at the redhead who had burst through the door suddenly. Hugo avoided their surprised looks and scrunched up his eyebrows. He recalled his Quidditch trials in his second year where he had tried for the place of a Beater alongside his cousin, Fred.

He had swung his bat like there was no tomorrow, even managed to almost hit Fred, who deflected it barely. He successfully knocked down dummies and gave the experienced Chasers a time that would surely make it to their list of _My Hardest Times_.

He had landed on the ground of the pitch with glee, and had sauntered over to James, their Captain. James looked at him questioningly with his eyes that were wide at the outburst of strength from his rather docile cousin.

Hugo just shook his head and looked around as if he wanted to smash more things.

A few days later when he got in the team, he had written a letter to his father. In return he got a box of his favourite Honeydukes sweets and a huge letter in which his dad expressed his humungous pleasure at Hugo's Quidditch skills.

In terms of the game, Hugo had always looked up to his father and him being happy and Hugo's dream of making it into the team and being from the 'lazy arse' to the 'hardworking strong Beater' had lifted his mood so much that he couldn't stop grinning till days after.

The grin covered his face again as he stood in the backyard among a mass of redheads like himself staring at him and Hugo raised his wand high in the air and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"

A thick sliver of light emerged from his wand and landed on the ground. Big, innocent eyes stared up at him, with thick arms and thick everything.

The giant panda was sitting dumbly on the ground looking up at Hugo with cute little eyes. It stood on his four legs slowly, trudged to Hugo's feet, nuzzled him softly and made its way inside the Burrow. Hugo just glanced around and pushed his cousins away for the panda to walk without obstacles and followed it.

Slowly but surely, it went into the living room, climbed up the sofa, waited for Hugo to come and sit with him, and then crashed on his chest.

After Hugo recovered from the initial shock, he heard light snoring from the big ball of fur from his chest. He could almost feel the soft hair, and the snoring must have been affecting him or he was tired in general because Hugo yawned.

Meanwhile, every Weasley and Potter and a Lupin were staring at him with wide eyes. They blinked in synchronization when they heard giggling and all turned to the side together in scary sync to see Lily clutching her stomach while she burst with giggles. At their looks she stopped but started hiccupping.

"Hic- that's so-hic- sweet and-hic- cute. Hugo-hic- the panda-hic- is like you. It –hic- fits-hic."

"Lily, drink some water and go to bed. Every one of you, _go and sleep_. It's pretty late. And Hugo! Don't _daze off_ in the sofa. You should go to bed uh," Ginny Weasley didn't actually know how he could get up with a panda on top.

But it faded away as Hugo's consciousness did. And he still had a silly smile on.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and favourite and let me feel the love! :p<strong>

**Its been a wonderful time writing about the Next Generation of Harry Potter and I'll write more but for now, its the End.**

**Thank you to those who've stuck with me and have bothered to read these fanfics. It means a lot :D**

**And I will see you soon with more fanfictions! **

**- A Creature Of The Dark**


End file.
